


Rings with the Same Colors

by waywardriot



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Riku has somehow known that he wanted to marry Sora since the very beginning, and his proposal had to be perfect. Unfortunately, that can be quite difficult with Sora.Soriku Week Day 7: With Their Rings





	Rings with the Same Colors

**Author's Note:**

> cliches abound! not too sure on this one, but i tried.

Riku didn’t quite care about holidays.

He didn’t _hate_ them, per se, he would just far rather be doing something else. He saw them as quite useless in the scheme of his life.

Sora loved them. He liked the cheesy. He loved excessive decorations and buying too much— _way_ too much as far as Riku was concerned—and throwing parties for all their friends.

Riku was happy to at least celebrate Valentine’s Day with Sora; while he didn’t always see the point because he could show him that he loved him every single day, he was still willing to do it to make Sora smile.

Usually, they just celebrate it the simple way; Riku gives Sora something cliché like chocolate or flowers, Sora smothers him with love, and they spend the day watching cheesy movies and cuddling on the couch. Very lowkey, just the way Riku likes.

This year, though, Riku has something different. Something that is a long time coming—a whole lifetime, at that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Riku got the ring many months ago. He knew he wanted to marry Sora for a very long time—pretty much since he really understood what marriage was and what it meant. His mother told him that you can’t marry boys, but that never stopped him; his stubbornness could plow down concrete walls, and Sora was his goal. Now, it was just that he had to choose the perfect ring. It was very important to him that he show how dedicated he was through it.

With some subtle negotiating by Kairi, he found out what things Sora wanted. He preferred silver over gold, didn’t want anything too excessive, wanted a stone inlaid directly into the band. Riku chose a rather simple silver band with a blue star-shaped stone imbedded in the metal. He was nervous about if Sora would like it, but really, Sora appreciated everything given to him. Riku could probably propose with one of those toy rings they put on top of cupcakes, and Sora would still say yes and wear it proudly.

Once Riku purchased the ring, he spent a lot of time simply holding it, tumbling the velvet box in his hands over and over anxiously—it almost became a tic. He kept changing the hiding spot, afraid of Sora finding it. Buried in his sock drawer, hidden in a shoe in the closet, perched on top of a cabinet too high for Sora to reach. His anxiety seemed to have manifested in extreme caution, so it ended up behind a loose section in the back of the medicine cabinet—they probably would have to patch up the hole one day, Riku thought, but it was perfect for now—that he found while scrounging around for medications.

Even after buying the ring, Riku actually wasn’t even sure how he wanted to propose. He could go with clichés like taking him out to a nice dinner, but it would make it blatantly obvious what he was doing, and he wanted it to be more of a surprise. Sora always made the cutest faces when he was surprised, so that was part of the fun of planning for Riku.

It took a lot of deliberation because he wanted this moment to be perfect, but he decided to just do it very plainly. His and Sora’s favorite thing to do is to be alone together at home, so what better way was there to do it?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
On the actual day, Riku was debilitatingly anxious, but he tried to hide it to the best of his ability. Sora picked up on it at one point, asking him if he was okay, but Riku was able to brush it off with the excuse that he was feeling a little sick. It wasn’t a lie, anyways, because he really did feel a few wrong moves from vomiting.

Riku got Sora the traditional chocolates and flowers to make it seem as if this is a normal holiday, and Sora did the same, though for a different, and presumably more normal, reason. He was happy and chipper over the gifts, kissing Riku over and over until he had to laugh and push Sora off the couch so that he could get up.

They opted for an easy dinner in, ordering pizza and gorging themselves during a Disney movie marathon. Eventually, they ended up in their typical position, Riku on his back with Sora directly on top of him, Riku running his fingers through his hair.

Sora had been drifting off this whole time, Riku watching as Sora’s eyes gradually sank closed and his breathing started to even out. It was so peaceful that Riku would have done the same, provided that his heart was not trying to exit his body; he really hoped Sora couldn’t feel it, but at least he hadn’t mentioned anything.

Knowing he needed to do this before Sora completely fell asleep—he was a heavy sleeper and got very grumpy if woken prematurely—Riku began to sit up, moving Sora with him to prop him up.

Sora groaned and whined, “Babe, what are you doing?”

“I gotta go to the bathroom, so move, you big lump,” he laughed, running his fingers through Sora’s hair one last time. Sora gave a heaving, mock-pained sigh and moved off Riku, letting him get up before flopping face first back onto the couch.

Riku smiled fondly at him, tears threatening to seep out because of how happy he was in this moment. He was still anxious, but there was never a doubt in his mind that Sora would say ‘yes’. Within a few minutes, he would be _engaged,_ and his heart was bursting with happiness at the thought.

He went into the bathroom, flushing the toilet and running the sink so as to not raise suspicion, before prying the space in the back of the medicine cabinet open, retrieving the ring—it was still safe and perfect in its blue velvet box, waiting patiently for the right moment.

After splashing some water on his face and taking a few deep breaths, he exited the bathroom, calling out to his boyfriend from the hallway. “Hey, Sor?”

“Whaaat?” Sora moaned—at least he sounded more awake than before.

“I have another gift for you, so sit up and close your eyes, okay?”

“Oh!” Sora immediately chirped, sounding totally awake. There were sounds of him sitting up, and then he confirmed, “I’m ready, Riku!”

Riku carefully crept up in front of him, staying as silent as possible so his position wouldn’t be given away. He went down on one knee, opening the box and taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t cry.

“Okay, open.”

Sora snapped open his eyes, and as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, his eager grin transformed into a perfect ‘O’ shape. There was the look of surprise that he was going for as Sora’s jaw went slack. His big blue eyes filled with tears, and Riku continued.

“Sora, you mean… everything to me, and I hope you know that. I love you, and I don’t know what I would do without you by my side. Will you marry—?”

Sora bolted off the couch, nearly falling over in his haste, running into their room and slamming the door.

Riku snapped the box shut and clenched it in his fist, hand going to cover his mouth. Holy shit, this was not how it was supposed to go. _You fucked up,_ his mind said, and he told it to fuck off.

With only a few seconds of hesitation, he followed Sora and ran to the door, jiggling the handle when he found it locked. “Babe, please, open the door! I’m sorry!” he begged. “I didn’t know!”

All that came from the bedroom were rustling sounds and pathetic sniffling, and then silence for a few moments before Riku heard the lock click open. He immediately shoved the door open forcefully, preparing to barge in before he crumpled to his knees, nearly dropping the box.

Sora was in front of the door, down on one knee, a small velvet box sitting open in his hands. His face was splitting open with a grin, eyes still brimming with yet unshed tears.

“What the fuck?” Riku nearly sobbed.

Sora laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “I probably could have done that better, couldn’t I?”

“You are going to be the death of me one day. I seriously thought you—”

“Riku, will you marry me?” Sora interrupted him earnestly, face somehow growing serious through his smile.

“You’re so stupid,” Riku laughed, wiping one tear away before propping himself up on one knee, mirroring his love’s position. “Sora, will _you_ marry _me_?”

Sora lunged at Riku, knocking him back so he could throw himself into his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. “Do you even need to ask?” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of Riku’s throat, making him shiver.

“Be more careful, love, you’re gonna knock the rings down,” Riku said fondly, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist and pressing a kiss to his head. “Are you gonna let me put this on you?”

“Oh! Yes!” he nearly shouted, clambering off Riku’s lap and wiping away the tears that had finally started falling.

Riku took his left hand, gently sliding the ring onto his finger, bringing his hand up to kiss the knuckles. “Do you like it?”

Sora looked at it with stars in his eyes, nodding as even more tears started falling. “L-let me—” he stuttered before taking Riku’s hand and doing the same.

Somehow, Sora always knew exactly what he wanted. It was a strong silver band with a ring of some kind of blue stone wrapping around the middle. Riku felt himself growing giddy looking at it—it felt so _right_ on his finger in a way he couldn’t describe. He quickly got up and swept up Sora in his arms, who let out a noise of surprise as he was spun in a circle.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Riku whispered, pressing a kiss to Sora’s lips after he set him down.

“You are!” Sora said matter-of-factly, grabbing Riku’s face with both hands as he stood on tiptoes to press a sloppy kiss to his face.

As Riku took his boyfriend—no, his _fiancé_ —in his arms, he felt more hopeful than he had in a long, long time. He kissed him again and again and again until they were both out of breath and flushed red, and it was absolutely _perfect_ ; Sora fit to him like they were molded just for each other, complete with one another. Riku couldn’t believe things had actually worked out so well—he was ignoring the hitch, as that was to be expected from being with Sora. 

While Sora whispered sappy words into his ear, Riku knew a new journey was starting for them, and he couldn’t wait to see where it took them.


End file.
